An organic EL panel which includes organic EL elements is known as an image display device which includes current-drive light emitting elements. This organic EL panel is a self-emissive display panel having organic EL elements disposed between two glass substrates, and may be used as a light source of a lighting device.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a display panel in which an EL substrate having organic EL elements formed on one side and a color filter (CF) substrate on which a color filter is formed are opposed to one another with a sealing resin layer therebetween, and sealed together at the edge portions by a fritted glass portion and a seal portion.